


Nights Like These

by Nitonami



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitonami/pseuds/Nitonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nights like this that Iggy likes best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been super into Maximum Ride for a while but I just got a huge slam of Iggy feelings and Figgy feelings from there so I just. yea.

It was nights like these that Iggy liked best. Gazzy and Nudge had the TV on low, arguing over whatever the cute hero was going to do in their movie. Angel had ventured out to gather flowers as the sun set and Max was outside with her, watching over her as she wandered through the field near their home. He was lying back on his bed, eyes closed and listening contently to the soothing sound of Fang’s voice as he read aloud from some poetry book. His fingers tapped out on his stomach to the beat of Fang’s voice, and by the time Fang turned to the third poem, he was hardly listening to his words.

Fang’s voice was amazing. Iggly could get lost in it if he had the chance. He still does- when Fang’s talking about something Gazzy did or about how he accidentally walked in on Max in the shower and other kinds of things, Iggy can barely pay attention to the words. Sometimes Fang catches him, other times he gets away with it. This time is the former.

“Iggy- Iggy, are you listening to me? What’s the point of me reading to you if you’re just going to nap all day?” Fang sounded irritated, tossing the book to land on Iggy’s stomach. Iggy let out a soft ‘oof’ and whined, sitting up and opening his eyes. He faced Fang, frowning faintly.

“I was so listening. Your voice just....consumed my soul, so it was hard to pay attention to the, uh, sweet words of poetry...or something?” Yeah, that wasn’t an excuse. He could tell Fang was trying not to laugh, though, a muffled chuckle covered by a quick and loud cough.

“Riiight. Like that isn’t the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard.” There’s the sound of footsteps, and then Fang throws himself onto the bed next to Iggy. He stills, aware of how close they are and opting to stay silent. They sit in silence for a few minutes, and by Fang’s breathing, Iggy can tell he’s far from asleep. Slowly, he lets his hand drop from his thigh to rest on the bed between them. He’s sure Fang noticed, and it’s a few painful seconds before a warm hand covers his. He’s afraid almost every time that Fang won’t reach over, that he’ll realize he’s making some kind of mistake and that oh hey, he’s completely straight now and Iggy was a mistake and-

“Hey,” Fang murmurs softly, somehow managing to sit up and lean in to Iggy while his mind was wandering and his breathing quickening. Iggy listens to him, turning his head suddenly towards him. “Calm down. It’s okay.” Iggy can almost laugh, assuming Fang just thinks he’s nervous about this. Them. Like it isn’t the hundredth time they’ve done this. He does calm down, though, feeling Fang’s thumb rubbing slow circles on the back of his hand. His breathing slows until he’s okay, until Fang feels he’s good enough to lean in and press a soft kiss to his cheek, then another to his nose, and one lastly on the corner of his mouth. This draws a laugh out of him.

“Okay, okay, I’m fine!” Iggy laughs, moving his hand to link fingers with Fang. It’s so not like either of them and so disgustingly romantic and cutesy and so /nice/. If holding hands was some kind of wildly dangerous and illegal activity, Iggy would be more than willing to risk going to jail. Fang just hummed in response, pulling him closer and laying back so they’re laying beside each other. He thinks for a minute before getting comfortable, wrapping an arm around Iggy and reaching for the poetry book to continue reading. As his voice filled Iggy’s sense once more, low and soft and the only thing he could focus on, he smiled.

Yeah, he definitely liked this kind of night.


End file.
